marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Andromeda Galaxy
At least once in the history of the galaxy it has been ruled by non-Skrulls, the Morani led by the warlord Wrogg. The first Cosmic Cube in the prime reality was created in that galaxy by the Skrulls, which ended disastrously when it became sentient destroying half of their empire thousands of years ago. Recently millions of populated worlds were slaughtered by the Annihilation Wave. The galaxy was one of those attacked by the Builders during the Builders' War. Forcing the Skrull warlords to finally unite, with Kl'rt as their leader they joined the Galactic Council. Eventually the galaxy was liberated from the Builders who were defeated by the combined forces of the Galactic Council and the Avengers. In the aftermath the Skrull empire was reestablished under Emperor Kl'rt. The dark god Knull created an army of living darkness billions of years ago in the Andromeda galaxy. It established a dark empire, conquering worlds and consuming their civilizations. In the 6th century, after being defeated by Thor he lost control of his army, and was eventually imprisoned by symbiotes which had rebelled. Those symbiotes went on to establish an intergalactic peacekeeping force, the Agents of the Cosmos. Symbiotes who were corrupted were exiled and would end up establishing their own loosely-organized interstellar empire, the Symbiote Imperium. A million years ago the Xandarian civilization built a sentient super computer, the Worldmind which has been collecting the brains of Xandarians ever since. It also served as the custodian of the Nova Force, a nearly limitless energy force that was harnessed by the Xandarians. After the destruction of Xandar in the late 20th century, it's militia the Nova Corps transformed into a galactic wide peacekeeping force. The Nova Corps were nearly annihilated in the first two hours of the Annihilation war, with only Richard Rider surviving. . They were later reestablished by the Worldmind, and participated in several conflicts. It temporarily disbanded upon the temporary loss of the Nova Force, but has recently been reestablished. Unlike the other major galaxies within the Local Group (e.g. the Milky Way), neither the Phalanx or the Brood appear to have made any conquests yet in that galaxy. | PointsOfInterest = * Intellectia * Kakaranthara * Klyntar * Satriani * Skrullos * Tarnax IV * Xandar * Tarnax II * Satriani * Eyung * Gigantus | Residents = * Skrulls ** Emperor Dorrek VII ** Princess Anelle ** Empress R'Klll ** Emperor Kl'rt ** Empress S'Byll ** Emperor Dorrek I ** Queen Veranke ** Intelligentsia ** Kly'bn the Eternal Skrull ** Sl'gur't the Great One ** Cadre K * Makluans * Symbiotes * Knull * Xandarians * Eternals of Eyung * Gigantians * Morani * Luphomoids * Yirbek * Kallusians * Druff * Queega * Pheragots | Notes = | Trivia = The Andromeda Galaxy has a diameter of 220,000 light years which would make it the largest galaxy in our Local Group of galaxies (the Milky Way Galaxy having a diameter of 150,000 to 200,000 light years). It has an estimated trillion stars within the galaxy, which is approximately twice as many stars as in the Milky Way Galaxy.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andromeda_Galaxyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milky_Way_Galaxy Which would likewise make the Andromeda galaxy in the Marvel reality, the largest and most populous galaxy in the Local Group of galaxies (which include the Milky Way Galaxy and the Kree Galaxy). | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andromeda_Galaxy }}